Heaven help a fool who falls in love
by dolorussven
Summary: Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna—dan Zilong akan membuktikan itu salah—maksudnya, benar. —Zilong/Alucard. High School AU. T untuk bahasa.


heaven help a fool who falls in love

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. typo. high school au. garing. umpatan kasar.

 **sinopsis:** tidak ada manusia yang sempurna—dan zilong akan membuktikan itu salah—maksudnya, benar.

 **note:** i'm not fond of this one, therefore u cant hate me. gravedigger is still my favorite thing to contribute for this archive. ini aib, suatu hari nanti saya akan memproduksi fanfic berkualitas tentang mereka… tapi tidak hari ini.

 **note2:** judul diambil dari ophelia, the lumineers.

 **note3:** challenging myself to not write dark stuff for a while. initially theres some rape scenes but my mind went 'no'

.

* * *

.

"Kau menyukainya."

Pensil di tangan seketika patah dan mata pemuda dengan surai ekor kuda itu melotot ke arah temannya, seolah baru saja dicanangkan sebagai nominasi pemuda paling jelek di sekolah—yang, sekedar informasi, adalah penghargaan sungguhan yang diberikan setahun sekali saat _prom_ —dan, informasi lainnya, tidak mungkin terjadi, karena popularitasnya didirikan di atas batu karang yang kokoh.

"Zilong, tatap mataku dan katakan, dari lubuk hatimu yang lebih dalam dari Palung Mariana, kau tidak menyukainya."

Ia tergagap dan wajahnya memerah—marah; ia marah, ia tersinggung demi tuhan, bukan meredam kemaluan— _rasa malunya_. Gadis di sampingnya, pengkhianat itu, Freya—yang mungkin memiliki penjara seks di basemen rumah untuk memuaskan nafsu sadistiknya—melanjutkan membaca bukunya, biografi tentang pembunuh paling sadis sepanjang sejarah manusia, yang makin memperkuat asumsi Zilong.

"Aku tidak menyukainy—"

"Kau datang kemari setiap jam istirahat, tahu kalau aku tidak bisa kemana-mana karena _seseorang_ —" ia menatap tajam Zilong, yang, memasang watados. "—mendorongku jatuh dari tangga," ia menggesturkan kakinya yang tak bisa bergerak karena gips, "untuk menggerutu tentang cinta pertamamu."

"Untuk pembelaan, tulangmu patah bukan karena aku mendorongmu, melainkan karena gravitasi menjatuhkanmu."

"Itu bukan poinnya, Zilong."

"—dan ia bukan cinta pertamaku! Amit-amit! _Kaulah cinta pertamaku_!" perasaan itu sirna secepat mereka menginfeksi emosi Zilong karena… Freya memiliki penjara seks di basemen rumahnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki _penjara seks di basemen rumahku_ , kau mau berantem di sini, atau di luar?!" Gadis itu menutup bukunya dengan kasar untuk menegaskan amarahnya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat—lalu menyesalinya.

"Ssh!"

Pustakawan melirik mereka. Matanya yang nampak tertutup memberikan ilusi bahwa ia sedang tertidur, namun sebenarnya mata itu melihat segala aktifitas di perpustakaan. Zilong pernah sengsara karenanya.

"…maaf…."

Gadis bersurai panjang itu memijit keningnya. "Dengar Zilong, kau ingat Natalia?"

Zilong tidak ingat, tetapi ia mengangguk.

"…kau tidak mengingat siapa dia, kan."

Zilong mengangguk lagi.

"Kau bilang padaku, saat kau mengikutinya terakhir kali untuk _menginvestigasi_ tentang apa yang ia sukai, kau melihatnya memakan kucing di pinggir jalan." Freya meraih _handphone_ -nya, lalu mengetik sesuatu; ia membuka forum sekolahnya, dan menulis, secara anonim: _aku berani mempertaruhkan seluruh emas di kamar ibuku kalau besok zilong akan duduk tepat di samping tong sampah, atau di dalam, dengan kamera dan notes, seperti pecundang, untuk mengamati seseorang yang ia sukai. yap. lagi._

Seluruh emas di kamar ibunya bernilai nol. Freya tahu itu. Karena semua perhiasan tersimpan di ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Uh, kau mengingat Miya? Ya, ya, yang _menurutmu_ kau saksikan mencium dan meraba pohon dengan sensual—"

Zilong berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia mengingat Miya. Saudara perempuan Estes. Ia tidak ingat Natalia, mungkin gadis itu sangat mudah berbaur, atau menghilang dari kerumunan.

"Mereka adalah orang yang pernah kau sukai, Zilong. Apakah kau menyukai mereka sekarang?"

"Uhh, tidak. Itu menjijikkan." Antara bercinta bersama sadis yang kemungkinan menguras darah seorang perawan di basemen rumahnya, seorang karnivor pemakan kucing hidup-hidup, atau gadis impianmu yang lebih memilih bersetubuh dengan pohon ketimbang orang sungguhan. Terima kasih mungkin Zilong akan menggunakan tangan dan mati perjaka.

Hei, sebuah ide.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu melihat seluruh kesehariannya agar tahu kalau Alucard sama anehnya dengan orang lain? Dengan begitu aku bisa menangkis pikiran kotor ini?" ia mengatakan dengan kencang, mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari beberapa pecandu buku di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Ya! Ya! Itu maksudku—tunggu, pikiran kotor?"

.

* * *

.

Hari pertama investigasi rahasianya.

Targetnya adalah pecundang bersurai putih sempurna dengan bola mata biru sedingin es namun memiliki senyum sehangat matahari pagi—

Tidak.

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna—dan Zilong akan membuktikan itu salah—maksudnya, _benar._

 **Benar.**

Ia berdiri di samping tong sampah, berusaha _incognito_ dengan kacamata hitam dan mantel panjang berwarna gelap. Ini normal. Beberapa orang yang melaluinya nampak terkejut—namun kedutan itu menjadi ekspresi rileks yang menatap kosong Zilong seperti pemandangan aneh ini normal dan sudah diprediksi sebelumnya.

Freya.

Target berjalan meyusuri koridor bersama seorang gadis berkuncir dua—Layla, namanya, Zilong mengenal gadis itu di kelas sosiologinya. Gadis itu menyerahkan sesuatu pada Target; sebuah kotak di dalam tas tangan yang dimasukkan plastik—ada apa dengan bungkusan makan siang yang rumit itu? Target masuk ke kelas pertamanya; sejarah, dan Layla melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya. Entah apa. Tidak relevan.

Zilong berjalan mendekati pintu kelas, profesor yang mengajar sejarah, Tigreal, sudah duduk di atas meja (tidak salah baca). Target menyerahkan sesuatu, hasil laporan? Tugas? Dan apa-apaan itu—satu lembar? Sedangkan yang lain mengumpulkan lebih dari dua lembar? Target akan gagal dalam kelas sejarah tentunya.

Catat, catat, catat: _Target seorang pemalas._

Itu tidak cukup. Ia butuh yang lebih ekstrim. Mungkin Zilong akan mendapati Alucard menendang anjing, atau membentak ibunya, atau yang lebih parah… Alucard memakan bubur tanpa diaduk.

Profesor menghela napas panjang, matanya melirik ke mulut pintu yang terbuka lebar dan melihat Zilong sedang berjongkok di luar, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat—namun dengan gaya pakaian eksentrik seperti itu, ia malah mengundang perhatian. _Lepas kacamata hitamnya, tolong, kau terlihat seperti bahan olok-olok._

"Zilong, tolong, masuklah kemari." Katanya, padalah dalam hati: _omg omg omg_ dan ia diam-diam melirik satu persatu wajah di kelasnya, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang sedang dipantau oleh pemuda berwajah oriental itu.

Orang ketiga serba tahu akan membeberkan fakta bahwa Tigreal, profesor sejarah yang dicintai seluruh anak didiknya, adalah seorang tukang gosip ulung yang santapan paginya adalah forum anonim sekolah, makan siangnya adalah tabloid bintang Hollywood, dan makan malamnya adalah percakapan bisik-bisik ibu-ibu di lorong _freezer supermarket._

Ia masuk perlahan-lahan, namun belum sampai berapa langkah, Tigreal memberhentikannya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu, sebentar." Lalu Zilong dituntun ke luar, pintu tertutup rapat. Di dalam, anak-anak mulai membuka buku lain yang bukan buku sejarah; buku sains, novel, komik, matematika, majalah porno dan sejenisnya.

Tigreal menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Ia melemparkan senyum paling cerah ke Zilong dan matanya berkilat. Perasaan tidak enak melingkupinya.

Ia memberi jempolan. "Semoga beruntung." Memberikannya selembar uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar, lalu kembali masuk ke kelasnya.

….

 _Ha?_

.

* * *

.

Satu-satunya hal yang menguntungkan bagi Zilong saat jam pergantian kelas adalah seberapa sumpek koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh pemuda-pemudi berwajah imut yang kesabarannya belum putus untuk menangani jam sekolah yang kadang tidak ramah pada mereka.

 _Pro: bisa memantau lebih leluasa. Kontra: kemungkinan akan kehilangan Target._

Yang, tentu saja karena hidupnya tidak diberkati oleh dewi keberuntungan berbalut emas, melainkan pertapa _goblin_ buruk rupa yang mungkin menggaruk pantatnya saat mereka tidur, ia kehilangan Target-nya.

Oh, oh, tunggu, itu dia, disana.

Target nampak berbincang dengan seorang anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan ekspektasi tinggi. Mata anak kecil itu berkilat penuh bintang—eh, itu bukan anak kecil.

Itu Nana.

 _Apa bedanya?_

Zilong segera menempel di samping pot bunga besar yang menghiasi pintu masuk ruang guru. Tangan Target memegangi beberapa buku yang—Zilong meraih teropong binokular yang menggantung di lehernya untuk melihat buku seperti apa yang diminati oleh pecundang itu.

Perlu diketahui bahwa ia masih menggunakan kacamata hitam.

Beberapa buku di sana adalah buku resep kue 360 hari (kue baru setiap hari selama satu tahun!), novel _Twilight_ —Zilong mulai mempertanyakan sesuatu—dan tiga buah seri buku kalkulus—Target adalah orang sinting yang gemar menyakiti diri sendiri tentunya.

Catat: _Target seorang masokis yang gemar membaca roman picisa—_

"O-ow!"

Seseorang menendang kaki detektif, sakit.

Freya.

Dalam hati Zilong mengutuk pertapa goblin buruk rupa karena tidak melumpuhkan kedua kaki gadis itu sekaligus.

Gadis itu memundurkan kursi rodanya. Ia berkata: "Kau konyol."

Zilong mengingat hari pernikahan guru sains dan kimia mereka, Eudora dan Gord dan mengingat saat Freya menyanyikan lagu Michael Bublé (entah apa judulnya) sambil menari-nari secara liar di atas podium (dan melindungi harga dirinya dengan menyebut itu adalah _freestyle_ , tapi, sungguh, tariannya terlihat seperti kucing mabuk yang sekarat di trotoar).

"Kau… lebih konyol." Balas Zilong. Freya mengacungkan jari terbaiknya.

"Bagaimana dengan _stalk_ — _investigasi_ mu?" Freya bertanya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak peduli. Ia melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang jajan dari sang ayah yang gemar bergosip, apalagi mengingat orang yang digosipkan menyangkut salah satu anak didiknya.

Lagipula hal ini akan berakhir seperti biasa: Zilong melihat sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan, dan pikirannya akan memanipulasi imej yang ia lihat sehingga imej sempurna orang yang ia sukai hancur hingga ke titik dimana imej itu tidak akan pulih lagi. Entah metode perlindungan psikologis apa yang Zilong miliki hingga ia tidak menyukai _sensasi aneh di dada yang berdetak kencang saat melihat—_

"Target memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan nyaris seluruh personil sekolah, ia buruk dalam kesenian, namun sangat baik dalam kimia, dan—" ia membuka _notes-_ nya. Freya memutar bola matanya.

"Ok, ok, cukup." Artinya: belum ada gosip _hot_ yang bisa dipos secara anonim di forum. Artinya: belum ada tambahan uang jajan. Sial, ia butuh uang jajan tambahan itu, jaga-jaga kalau ia kalah taruhan dengan Lesley—yang, tentunya, tidak melibatkan topik mengenai Zilong yang menyukai sepupu Layla.

Tentu saja tidak.

Freya bukan teman yang busuk seperti itu, tidak sopan berasumsi demikian.

Zilong menepuk dahinya. Ia kehilangan Target, dan Freya tertawa.

 _Dasar jalang._

.

* * *

.

Target berada di kantin, duduk diapit oleh dua orang temannya yang lebih tidak relevan ketimbang Nana dan Layla.

Yang memiliki rambut seperti Justin Bieber merangkul Target yang tertawa. Ia memakan— _semoga bukan bubur yang tidak diaduk_ —kentang goreng, susu kotak, dan ia mengeluarkan kotak makan siang yang semula diberikan oleh Layla.

"Kau punya air?" ia bertanya, suaranya layaknya lonceng gereja, sempurna, terpesona. Teman satunya, tidak relevan, menggunakan jaket bertudung yang membuat wajahnya dirundung bayangan, menyerahkan botol air dingin pada temannya.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan satu botol kecil yang berisi pil warna-warni.

Zilong terkesiap.

Catat, gelisah: _Target pengkonsumsi narkoba, mungkin juga pengedar._

Temannya tertawa, yang memiliki rambut Justin Bieber. "Kau masih meminum itu?"

Yang tidak relevan lainnya terbatuk—ia menggunakan masker, jadi Target akan aman kesehatannya, terima kasih, siapapun yang melindunginya—lalu membalas, suaranya parau: "Ia anemia."

"Itu… itu bukan penyakit musiman? _Seperti flu?_ "

"…."

Justin Bieber nampak sangat, sangat bingung. Seperti ia baru saja melihat dunia baru. Target terbatuk. Ia nampak kesulitan menelan pil.

Matanya berkaca.

Catat: _Target tidak suka pil, sifatnya kemungkinan sangat kekanak-kanakan._

 _Aww, sangat lucu._

Zilong melingkari catatan terbarunya berulang-ulang, dan menggambar hati di sekitar poin itu.

 **Tidak.**

Dengan agresif ia mencoret-coret entri itu dengan zigzag dan garis keriting.

"Jangan tidur pada kelasmu." Target memberi nasihat. Oh, saran yang bagus, tunggu saja sampai Zilong menangkapmu tertidur di _kelasmu_ , Target. "Kau perlu banyak baca, kawanku, pergilah ke perpustakaan."

Si Masker menoleh. "Oh, kau bisa membaca?"

Justin Bieber nampak tersinggung. "Oh, kau bisa berbicara? Karena terakhir kulihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa bilang _halo_ pada gadis pujaan hatimu." Orang ketiga serba tahu akan membenarkan itu.

Orang yang tidak relevan satu dan dua segera beradu mulut dan Target memakan bekalnya dengan tenang, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan keduanya yang mulai melempari satu sama lain kritik tajam yang menyerang karakter satu sama lain sebagai tokoh latar.

 _Catat: Target apati—catat: Target gemar memulai konfli—catat: Target mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat m—_

Zilong tidak mendapat apapun dari pengamatan interaksi antara Target dan teman-temannya.

Ia mendapati pikirannya semakin sering memikirkan Target, menggandeng tangannya, mendengarkan satu atau dua cerita tentangnya, mendengar tawanya dan memberikan kecupan di dahinya—ewwww, menjijikkan. Itu tidak akan terjadi. _Pergi pikiran cemar, enyah daripadaku!_

.

* * *

.

Setelah jam istirahat berlalu, Target pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

 _Merokok?_

Mungkin.

Catat: _Target bolos kelas._

Zilong merenungi harinya sebentar. Lalu mencoret entri terbarunya karena fakta: ia juga bolos pelajaran, namun dalam derajat yang jauh lebih berat dari Target. Zilong bukan hipokrit, seperti Freya, yang bilangnya tidak akan meminum susu cokelat favoritnya hari itu sebagai bentuk _dare_ dalam permainan kecil mereka, namun ia membekukan susunya dan memakannya—lalu bilang: _"Kau bilang meminum; aku memakan."_

"Aku, sumpah demi dada mulus Tigreal, darah dagingku sendiri, tidak mengatakan itu seperti itu."

Hantu. Freya seperti hantu.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas?" Zilong bertanya. Freya mengangkat bahunya.

"Clint tidak peduli. Matanya _sangat baik_ hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apapun setelah tiga baris depan, tapi ia tidak akan mengakui itu."

"Ah, ok." Zilong menyusuri koridor, hendak pergi menuju pintu akses halaman belakang. Freya mengikuti dari belakang, yang, tentu saja, mengganggu konsentrasi kerja pemuda itu. Ia berhenti. "Freya, bisa tolong cari orang lain untuk kau ganggu?"

"Nggak." Ini tentu saja merupakan bentuk pembalasan dendam atas gangguan yang Zilong berikan padanya selama dua minggu dirinya terdekam di perpustakaan untuk menunggu ayahandanya. Selain itu, ia bisa memberikan _update_ lebih cepat di forum. Oh, ia mulai terkenal. Ia bisa mencium popularitas sekarang; baunya seperti keringat di loker ruang ganti.

Zilong bersumpah ia akan memanjat pohon nanti, agar Freya tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Tapi, ini Freya, gadis ini menuruni tangga sekolah dengan kursi rodanya, dan mampu memberikan Zilong tendangan yang cukup kuat meskipun ia tidak dalam posisi berdiri, atau kedua kaki yang berfungsi.

Pintu besi itu terbuka dengan bunyi decit yang tidak ramah di telinga. Zilong segera melangkah keluar. Freya mengikuti dari—oh, oh. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis. Kursi rodanya tidak bisa lewat. Pintu terlalu kecil.

Wajah gadis itu mengerut jelek. " _Ewh neoooo_." Ia menangis. Memalukan. Tidak ada _update._ Tidak ada uang. Ia butuh uang tambahan itu _secepatnya_ untuk membayar utangnya di kantin.

Zilong tertawa sinis; terima kasih pertapa _goblin_ buruk rupa. "Selamat tinggal Freya. Sampai bertemu di lain tempat."

Target berada di bawah pohon. Ia bermain bersama… kucing? Tunggu—berapa banyak kucing? Satu, dua, tiga—sepuluh? Zilong bahkan tidak pernah melihat kucing. Darimana datangnya kucing sebanyak itu.

Catat: _Target memiliki kekuatan gaib._

Yang, bukan aib, itu sangat… keren, sebenarnya. Zilong mencoret entri barunya.

"Hm hm hm, anak baik—" Target bersenandung dan benar-benar, secara harfiah, _berbicara_ dengan kucing-kucing itu. Ini… ini adalah apa yang akan dilakukan pecundang paling terdepan dalam komunitas pecundang, karena tidak ada orang yang mendengarkannya.

Catat: _Target berbicara pada kucing-kucing, pecundang, bukan calon pacar ideal._

 _Ha?_

Tapi itu sangat menggemaskan.

Setidaknya ia tidak melihat aksi memakan kucing, atau masturbasi dengan pohon.

Zilong terus memantau dari kejauhan, tangannya tidak mampu bergerak meraih pensil untuk menulis apapun.

.

* * *

.

Sepulang sekolah, Target segera berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Hanya saja ia berbelok terlalu cepat, dan Zilong yakin ini bukan jalan ke rumahnya. Zilong tahu betul arah ke rumah Target tidak melalui jalan besar, tetapi masuk komplek, di sebelah taman.

Oh, sebuah skandal?!

Target berhenti tepat di halaman… sekolah dasar? Tunggu—Target tidak memiliki saudara yang lebih muda darinya? Zilong yakin. Ia melihat _facebook_ orang tuanya, dan Target adalah anak tunggal. Beberapa anak berlarian keluar. Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan surai biru menghampiri Target.

Anak itu nampak senang, Target menyentuh puncak kepalanya, dan senyumnya lebar.

Zilong melotot.

Catat: _Target seorang lolicon._

"Ellie, tunggu!" datang suara lain. Kali ini anak laki-laki, topi sulap dan _tailcoat_ mungil pas di tubuhnya. Ia meraih tangan Target, lalu Target berjongkok di hadapan anak itu yang rasanya pernah Zilong lihat sebelumnya.

Zilong melotot, kali ini lebih intens.

Catat: _Target seorang shotacon—Target seorang pedofil, sembunyikan anak-anak kalian!_

Ia tidak segera pergi membawa pancingannya. Target seolah menunggu polisi untuk datang dan menangkapnya. Angkuh sekali. Kedua anak kecil itu bermain sulap, dan tebak-tebakan. Mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan suara sumbang, tapi Target nampak tidak keberatan.

Kemudian datanglah seseorang yang familiar. Rambut kepangnya menjuntai panjang dengan warna cerah. Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan _boots_ tingginya. Keduanya nampak berbincang dengan akrab, tapi Zilong tidak dapat mendengar apapun karena ia bersembunyi di seberang jalan.

Seharusnya ia menyebrang tadi.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian diserahkan ke gadis familiar-tidak relevan itu.

Catat: _Target terlibat dalam sindikat penjualan anak?!_

Ia merasa pusing. Target meninggalkan lokasi, membawa serta anak perempuan itu. Zilong memutuskan untuk mengikuti dan seandainya ia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, _well_ , sepertinya tidak salah ia membawa _taser_ ini.

Mereka sampai di sebuah mansion. Zilong bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis ini dijual ke _mafia_? Ia mengambil teropong binokularnya, dan mengamati yang terjadi di pintu masuk karena ia terlalu takut untuk mengintai lebih dekat. _Mafia_ menyeramkan, kau bisa saja berakhir tanpa organ dalam atau tanpa nyawa seandainya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak senang.

Anak perempuan itu diserahkan pada seorang _maid_ , lalu seorang pelayan lainnya menyerahkan amplop putih pada Target. Target menolak, dengan sangat memaksa menolak imbalannya.

 _Hmm._

Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Ia… merasa pusing. Ia terlalu lapar.

Zilong lupa kalau ia juga manusia, dan makan adalah keperluan yang wajib ia lakukan. Ia belum makan dari tadi malam (terlalu semangat, hingga lupa sarapan), dan kini tubuhnya memberontak. Ia terjatuh ke tanah.

Target, diberkati hatinya, menghampiri.

"Hei?"

Ia merogoh tasnya. Lalu mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya. Masih ada roti selai kacang. Tanpa segan ia memberikan roti itu pada Zilong, yang merampasnya dengan kasar, lalu melahapnya hingga habis.

Zilong ternganga saat melihat siapa yang membantunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya, dengan senyum. Mungkin ada nyanyian pujian dalam kepala Zilong saat ini.

Ia tidak memercayakan suaranya. Anggukan adalah jawaban.

Target tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pundak Zilong, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Zilong meraih _notes-_ nya.

Catat: _Target memiliki senyum yang indah._

.

* * *

.

"Zilong wajahmu masih jelek, kumohon, jangan membuat Alucard trauma dengan menyatakan cintamu padanya saat kau berwajah seperti monster yang keluar dari film horor."

Oh, ya, Zilong alergi kacang. Orang tuanya membawanya ke dokter, lalu mengurungnya di kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk merenungi apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuat alerginya kumat. Hari itu, sekitar empat hari setelah _observasi lapangan_ , di perpustakaan, Freya yang masih duduk di kursi roda membaca buku tentang misteri yang tidak pernah terpecahkan.

Oh, tapi ada misteri yang terpecahkan, anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang Zilong lihat hari itu adalah Harley dan Ellie. Adik Lesley dan anak perempuan yang waktu itu dititipkan di penitipan anak milik orang tua Alucard.

"Tapi—"

"Tadi malam, saat aku tertidur, wajah jelekmu terbawa hingga mimpi indahku tentang menunggang Pegasus berubah menjadi mimpi buruk."

"Kau memimpikanku?" Zilong merasa persahabatannya berarti sangat besar bagi Freya.

"Itu… itu bukan poinnya, Zilong, fokus." Freya mengambil _handphone_ di sakunya, lalu menulis di forum, secara anonim: _untuk yang bertaruh uang dalam jumlah besar pada lesley vance dan percaya bahwa zilong tidak akan menyadari perasaannya seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya; aku benar-benar memiliki kabar buruk untuk kalian. untuk lesley vance: selamat. Setidaknya kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu untuk terus menerus bertaruh di pihak yang salah selama tiga kali berturut-turut. kerugianmu tentunya akan tertutupi hari ini._

Ia berhenti mengetik. Perlukah ia menulis identitasnya? Karena sepertinya drama sekolah antara Zilong dan siapapun individu yang kurang beruntung telah berada di penghujungnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya. Lalu dengan berani menambahkan: _freya (jangan beritahu zilong.)_

Toh Zilong tidak membaca forum. Katanya, terlalu banyak drama.

Seandainya kau tahu, Zilong. Seandainya kau tahu.

Mereka terus berbincang—kebanyakan adalah Zilong yang terus berbicara tentang _Alucard ini, Alucard itu_ hingga kuping Freya panas dan ia membuka _handphone-_ nya, mengakses forum, lalu membalas: _tolong aku_ pada pos yang ia publikasikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lalu tidak lama seseorang membalas: _Kau yang berkursi roda di perpustakaan ya? Aku melihatmu._

Anonim lainnya berkata: _hahah zilong benar-benar kepincut ya. kau menuai apa yang kau tanam, frey_

 _Fuck_ —ia kenal anonim ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya Frey—ayahnya. Itu mending, sebenarnya, sebelum ini ia dipanggil _Free_. Karena ia didapat secara cuma-cuma. Karena, Tigreal bilang, kalau ia anak adopsi (bohong.) Freya menangis selama tiga hari, dan berkembang dengan _trust issue._

Satu lagi bajingan tidak berkontribusi untuk kesehatan mental Freya mengatakan: _Aku mendengarkan dari lorong fiksi, awalnya memang menggemaskan apa yang zilong katakan tentang memberikan bunga dan cokelat dan segala macam itu, tapi lama-lama aku… tidak menyukai apa yang kudengar?_

Freya memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh komentator terakhir. Ia ingat Zilong mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dideskripsikan dan itu… menjijikkan, ya. Ia menulis balasan bahwa itu hanyalah candaan antar sahabat dan tujuannya agar _orang luar yang suka menguping tidak memahaminya._

Anon penguping segera bungkam.

Komen lainnya mendoakan sukses pada Zilong dalam upayanya mengejar cinta pertamanya, beberapa orang bernostalgia tentang cinta pertamanya pada masa seko— _berapa banyak pengajar di forum ini?!_

Tidak lama pintu perpustakaan terbuka.

Zilong mengangkat kepalanya mendengar rengekan familiar Justin Bieber dan Si Masker, di belakangnya, Alucard melangkah masuk.

Justin Bieber ( _bukan Justin Bieber sungguhan_ ) berkata: "Jangan bawa aku ke perpustakaan, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa membaca." matanya melirik tajam Si Masker yang balas menusuknya dengan shuriken yang ujungnya jauh lebih tajam.

Si Masker segera memukul temannya, ia mengangkat papan ala _Elizabeth_ yang bertuliskan: _AKU TIDAK BISA BERBICARA._

Alucard memijit keningnya. "Kalian… ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Itu… itu perdebatan kalian satu minggu lalu."

Freya melirik Zilong yang menatap Alucard dengan kagum. Ia memegang pundak Zilong, dan menggeleng.

Tapi ia benar-benar tidak peduli meskipun wajahnya sejelek ini.

Hatinya tidak bisa menunggu.

Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dengan langkah lebar, tangannya, dingin karena suhu ruangan atau karena dirinya yang gugup, meraih tangan Alucard dan menautkan jari mereka. Alisnya bertaut heran, ia nampak terkejut, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah—atau mungkin karena pencahayaan?

Zilong tidak peduli. Ia tetap menakjubkan, mencuri napas Zilong dengan cepat.

"Aku—"

.

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

* * *

 **a/n:** hahahah mau nulis jokes ttg sex dungeon lagi di epilogue tp yha

maaf kalo ada salah hehe justin bieber itu gossen, cuma karena belom official rilis takutnya nama doi diganti jadi disini dia saya tulis... justin bieber. si masker hayabusa.

—29 Januari, 02:36 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
